


Rumors

by xGlitterBabyx (MysticSorcha)



Series: Glam-100 Drabbles [10]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Community: glam_100, Community: glam_bingo, Dancers, Glam Nation, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticSorcha/pseuds/xGlitterBabyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy tries to clear up a few rumors flying around about Adam and Taylor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumors

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a convo between myself and Nina_In_Technicolor the other day... 
> 
> Fill for Glam_Bingo= Glam Nation: Dancers
> 
> and yes, I know the song ref is a little anachronistic. deal with it.

“Alright, guys…let’s take a ten.” Adam called to the group as he grabbed his water bottle before sitting down on the steps upstage. He stole a glance at the retreating dancers, smirking as he caught the eye of one of them.

Someone cleared their throat, pulling his attention to find Tommy scooting in next to him. “Rumor has it…”

“Singing Adele, Tommy?”

Tommy laughed, shaking his head. “No, starting a conversation.  I’ve heard a few…things run through the group lately, wanted to make sure you’re up to speed on the latest rumors ‘n shit.”

Adam grimaced, _great_. “Oh, you have?”                      

***

“Yeah… nothing too major, except one.” His eyes trailed over to where the dancers were huddled, laughing as Sasha told a joke. Just then, Taylor looked up, blushing as he was caught by both their gazes before looking down. “Tell me you’re not just running him around.”

Adam choked on air for a second before responding. “What?”

Tommy shot him a look that said ‘don’t fuck with me’. “I’ve seen you two, _hell_ we all have, Adam. I just wanna make sure that he knows that there isn’t anything serious happening.” His expression softened slightly, “There isn’t anything serious, right?”

***

“No, Tommy…it isn’t serious. We’re just lonely ‘n shit—we both just broke up with someone.”

Tommy chuckled dryly. “That’s the worst cocktail I’ve ever heard, Adam and even you have to know how dangerous that is. For the both of you.”

“Maybe you should just mind your own business.” Adam huffed, pushing up off the stairs to stalk away.

He didn’t need relationship advice.

“No, wait…I’m sorry. Come back, Adam…” Tommy ran a hand through his hair, biting his lip worriedly.

He didn’t want to, but he knew Tommy was right.  “It’s nothing, okay? Nothing to get upset over.”

***

“Have you discussed it?”

Adam frowned. “I think so.”

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean? Adam…I know you aren’t looking for anything serious—you’re on a world tour, you can’t have serious. But does he know that? He seems pretty smitten with you.” Tommy laid a hand on Adam’s arm to show he meant no harm.                                                    

Sighing, Adam laid his head on Tommy’s shoulder. “Yes, we talked…but that was a while ago. Maybe I need to…shit, I don’t wanna hurt him.”

“If you don’t, you’ll hurt him even more.” Tommy wrapped an arm around his shoulders, squeezing gently.

***

“Yeah… I’ll tell him tonight, I guess.” He glanced over to find Taylor sneaking glances his way again and pouted. “I’m an idiot.”

Tommy chuckled. “No, you’re not, trust me. We all make mistakes. Just as long as you fix this one, you’ll be okay.”

“Thanks, Tommy.”

Lane called everyone back to the stage, saying the ten was over. As Tommy went to grab his guitar, Taylor immediately ran toward Adam. “Everything okay?”

“I hope so. We need to talk later, though.”

“We do?” Taylor’s face fell, and he knew Tommy was right.

Adam hugged him close. “Yeah, we do.”

 


End file.
